There are various types of decorations that people place on the top of trees and, in particular, on top of Christmas trees. It can be difficult, however, to place and maintain the decoration on the top of the tree in a desired orientation. More specifically, due to several factors such as space constraints, deterioration of the decorative tree topper over time, and the tree top geometry, it may be difficult to place or maintain the tree topper in the desired location atop the tree.